ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Villan Plot Plan and How We Tried to Stop It
The Villan Plot and How We Tried to Stop It it is the 3rd episode of season 2 of Knights of the Sword. It is told by Artie. Announcement of the Week I just opened an animation service Sklei, Ren and Nar Animation Service TIME TO PARTAY ANOTHER PARTY!!!!!!! go here: User blog:Skleian/PARTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ads of the Week THE FOREVER KNIGHT FRANCHISE IS JUST GETTING BIGGER BY THE WEEK. INTRODUCING...... Knights of Time - coming soon.... Creator's Comments of the Episode ............ Interesting Fact of the week ........ Spoiler of the Week Vilgy is stupid, Diagon is smart. Detication of the Episode SCI! WHO FINALLY RETURNED TODAY. What do you Think of the Episode? Tell me what you think about the episode and how I should improve. I'll read evry comment. Promise. Plot Part 1: Life I thought it would get simpler. I thought we would be able to relax. I thought the fame would make my life better. I was wrong (about evrything except the fame part). My life didn't get simpler, Ed and Will still insisted we'd have meetings. I wasn't able to relax since Vilgax was still out there and that vision of Azmuth freaked me out. In other words, life didn't change much (except the fame) after the fight against Echtoros. Me, Ed and Will agreed to never fight again. With the fight going on we just couldn't let that happen, besides we were a team and nothing would ever change that (spoiler: or so we thought). Before the sword thing I NEVER thought I would be friends with a know it all buzzkill and a thinks he is so great popular kid. The meeting with Ben Tennyson was totally freaking awesome. The moment we entered his place I shook his hand saying I'm a big fan. After that it was kind of blurry with Ed and Ben talking and me smiling all the way waiting for him to talk to me. Then when Ed and Ben started to fight I was like OMG THIS IS AWESOME!!!!!!!! Then Azmuth appeared and I was like OMG THIS IS SCARY!!!!!!!! I mean seriously a ghost like guy aliens whatever that you know is at an unknown location is CREEPY. Seriously though, after that I was all ears to what was going on. After it all ended and we went home I asked Ed what happened. All he said was that Ben thinks Will is evil. He was quite angry when he said that. I guess he was REALLY determined Ben was wrong. I thought for a second and it seemed logical that he actually was evil. Echtoros wanted to keep him alive for some reason, he had some kind of a dark secret and he was totally wierd. I then thought for a second and understood I shouldn't do tell that to Ed since he'll turn crazy if I tell him I don't trust Will. The guy has some issues. Besides I already agreed to be a team with them, and that meant being friends, to the end. Vilgax did NOT scare me. why would he? He wasn't that powerfull. Besides Ben could take care of him. Right? Part 2: The Villan Plot 2 weeks after the meeting with Ben we had one of our anual meetings which we could no longer make in Will's yard since it was too crwoded with fans. We had to make them on secret places like some old park on a tree. We diccussed stuff. We talked about Vilgax. Ed and Will decide that Ben Tennyson cannot be trusted. I was like SAY WHA? I mean seriously, Ben Tennyson is the greatest hero EVER why would he be evil, besides he is our chance, with him the fight could be WAY easier. Will answered me. "He may be good but we just can't trust the guy right now. HE is kinda paranoid about Ed and he says I'm evil." That comment made me more sure than ever that Will is evil. I knew it would be no good but I said what I said. "Maybe because you ARE evil. Whats that secret you've been hiding for so long. Spill it! If we are trully a team you'd say!" "GUYS calm down. We don't want more problems on top of what we already have." Ed KINDA suprised me. I excpected him to go beserk when I told him I thought Will was evil. I guess he cares about our friendship more. He then started saying we must figure out a way to understand what was going on with Vilgax, he suggested we track him down using Ascalon. He said that he already defeated Vilgax when he just started using the sword and the best way to finish of Vilgax is before he gets the ultimate power he plans to get. Ed raised his sword and tried to do something with it, I guess he tried to track down Vilgax but it didn't work. After 10 minutes of trying we go Ed to stop, Will suggested we discussed Azmuth. After the fight he suddenly disappeared. We allthought that Vilgax took him but we weren't sure. Ed told us that Azmuth may be usally found on the planet Primus and that if we could somehow reach it we may find clues to our mystery. I asked why Ed can't just teleport us there but Will immideatly told me that it's imposible since it's a different planet Ed can't do it. "Actually I belive that if I'll be able to channel enough power from the sword I may be able to reach it but it's almost imposible. I'd probably faint when I do it if I even succed or not die." Then I said: "Absollutely not Ed! You're not risking your life for this. I have an idea how you can enchance the sword's power. If I were to use the power that Echtoros colleted for the Diagon spell and connected the container to the sword I belive you would be able to somplete the spell and bring us to primus" "Great Idea, Will! WAIT A SECOND, where is the energy container anyway?" "After the spell attempt it was almost emptied of energy and right before the police came I hid it close by so we may use it later." After we came to the beach we found the place of the fight still police patrolled, I mean COME ON! It was 2 weeks! Luckily some "luck" we were able to enter without being seen. Will grabbed the conatiner which was WAY heavier than it looked (and it looked quite heavy) so we just did the spell, I mean "used the sword's ability" there. It was quite simple. When Ed did the teleport he just channeled the power from the contatiner instead of himself just like Echtoros chaneled the power from the containter when he tried to make the Diagon summoning spell. We were ready to operate when suddenly Echtoros appeared or at least Vilgax in Echtoros's body. Umm.... that was suprising was all I could think of. After all that search, after all that thought in the matter Vilgax came to us. That meant bad news since if he came to us than it means it's good for him meaning BAD for us. We all got ready in battle positions but for some reason Echto/Vilgax said nothing but all of a sudden he started totry to kill himself. "Why have you brought me to the Children Echtoros, you think your enemies will help you? --- YOU WILL NOT DO THIS VILGAX! THIS IS MY BODY. --- Echtoros, I'm more powerfull than you ever be. The power of the herald shall be mine! --- I will not let you use it to take Diagon's power! --- Oh come on! Why did you have to reveal my plan? I'll put an end to you Echtoros." Umm.... yeah...... from all the thing I've seen in the 2 months before that day, that may have been the most disturbing one. It took me a while to realize they shared the body and were fighting over it, when I found out Vilgax was already winning, when he said he'll put an end to Echtoros he suddenly destroyed himself. "WHAT THE?????" Out of the ashes of his explosion came a new figure, it looked like a walking Diagon with a Vilgax head. While all of this was happening, all 3 of us stopped being in our fighting form and we were starring on it with a complete WHAT THE FUDGE look, even Will. "Ah, so this is the true form of the herald of Diagon. It suites me well. Soon I shall unlock the full power of Diagon hidden inside me and then you shall all pay. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" I couldn't bear but to laugh. "UMmmm... freak show, you look like one of those egyptian gods with animall heads. You're a diagon with a squid head. We beat you before fish food and we shall do it again." That semmed to boost evryones mood, we were ready to finish Vilgax once, and for all. "Follish child, I have the powers of a herald united with mine, I shall soon gain the power of Diagon, you stand no chances against me! It is time to start the power transformation. Goodbye! I'm off to Primus where using the Codon stream I shall mutate myself to Diagon! MUHAHAHAH!!!!!" He then dissappeared. Disturbing visit from an alien. We were to disappear as well, and we had one destination in mind, the same destination. DUN DUN DUN DUN Characters *Artie (Story teller) *Ed *Will *Echtoros (kinda) Villains *Vilgax Category:Episodes Category:Knights of the Sword